The widespread use of modern computing technology has led to an increasing demand for data to be made readily accessible by web applications via the internet. As the amount of data collected and stored in private databases continues to increase, so does the need for efficient and secure methods to retrieve such data. Some institutions may access third party servers or data centers in order to fully utilize available data and improve upon web applications offered to clients.
Some methods for data retrieval from private data centers may not fully meet demands for efficient and secure data retrieval. Some may introduce security vulnerabilities, putting customer data at risk to hackers or the like. Some techniques may not be able to withstand the volume demanded by requesting web applications, and the efficiency or performance of a system may consequently decline during peak usage.